crashtopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Twinsanity
Crash Twinsanity (also known as Crash Bandicoot 5: Eeh, Crash and Cortex's Ambition?!?) is 11th multiple-platforming Crash game released for PS2 and Xbox developed by Traveller's Tales' Oxford Studios released on September 28, 2004 in North America, Europe in October 4, 2004, and in Japan in December 9, 2004. This is the fifth Crash chronoligically, and the story is that Crash must team up with Cortex to stop two genitically enhanced Parrots named the Evil Twins, who seemingly have a connection with Cortex, from destroying the Wumpa Islands. Gameplay The Gameplay largely changes from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, whereas there is no more single path levels, but a free-roaming World, plus, there is several playable Characters and moves, such as Cortex, who can shoot with his Gun and can do a slide akin attack. Nina Cortex, Cortex's Neice, is also playable and can Spin, and Punch enemies with her Bionic Hands, she can also grapple onto rings to traverse through Rooftops or get across chasms. There is a unique final playable Character: Mecha Bandicoot, a large Bandicoot-like Mech, that can do a small but poor and useless jump, but can shoot Plasma Blasts and shoot Missiles. Crash can also join with Cortex by spinning into him, thus increasing the power of Crash's Attacks, such as spinning has a wider range of attack, and Cortex can be used as a Sledgehammer or can be thrown across Cliffs onto platforms to activate switches to activate bridges for Crash, or to shoot Enemies with his Ray Gun, or to use him to get Gems on platforms Crash cannot reach, Crash can also perform a longer range throw by spinning then pressing O. There is certain points where Crash and Cortex will start to fight, so you can roll them around, but in one level this is controllable﻿ in special way: in the form of a Snowball. In some levels you can control Crash riding Cortex like a Snowboard, called Humiliskate, Crash can also crouch to gain speed. Plot Part 1 - N. Sanity Island Three years after Cortex and Uka Uka were stranded on the Iceberg, Cortex escapes the Ice encasing him, and devises a plan to destroy Crash Bandicoot. While Coco is chasing a Butterfly in front of the House, Cortex is hiding behind a Tree and sets his Ray Gun to Stun mode and zaps Coco. On the Beach Crash is burying a pair of his shoes, then Cortex disguised as Coco tells Crash to follow him. After following him to an arena, Cortex reveals himself, and tells Crash he has been alone in the Antarctic wastes for three years, and that he ''missed ''him, and that he has organized a little gathering, like a Birthday Party, except the exact oppisite, the Camera then turns to reveal various old foes﻿, then Cortex hops on his Hoverboard and starts to attack Crash. After Crash defeats Cortex, Cortex unveals Mecha Bandicoot, a Bandicoot-like Mech piloted by N. Gin. After Crash defeats Mecha Bandicoot, it throws a temper tantrum and stomps a hole in the platform it is standing on, then it falls into the hole. Mecha Bandicoot's Arm then hits Cortex's Hoverboard when falling, the it maulfunctions and runs into Crash, making them bolth fall into the pit. Ripper Roo and Dingodile then come up and start to discuss about having lunch. In the Hole, Cortex is infuriated about being defeated by Crash once again, then Cortex runs into Crash and they bolth fight starting Rollerbrawl. Crash then stops in an area and flings Cortex over him, Cortex then looks up to find a Power Crystal in front of him. Cortex then snatches the Crystal, then a Drill-like vehicle comes up and opens to reveal robots called Ants. Crash then slams all the buttons and closes off the army of Ants coming out, the Drill then goes down, then Cortex then falls back down claiming the Crystal is his, Crash then gazes at the Crystal then starts walking towards it, then Cortex yells at him to stay back and avert his gaze or he will go "Crystal Crazy". Crash then spins into Cortex and joins with him. After traversing through the Caverns and escaping the Ants' Drill, Cortex dumps Crash and warps away. Crash later finds him on the Beach, where two Parrot-like creatures named the Evil Twins come out of an interdimensional portal, claiming they will destroy the Wumpa Islands, and that they won't be around to see it, and to prove their power, they forcefully remove Cortex's Brain from his head, causing him to flee in terror carrying his Brain. Crash later finds Cortex (who has apparently reclaimed his Brain), where explains how he envies the Tribesmen's simple life. After mention the "Humble Bumble Bee", a swarm of Bumble Bees attack Cortex. Crash then helps Cortex escape various traps while he is running from the Bumble Bees blindly, then later the Bee-Hive falls on him, then gets pursued by a Bear. Once Crash has helped Cortex escape these hazards, he smacks into Papu Papu, who then orders his Tribesmen to get Cortex. Crash then reaches the Native Village where he finds Cortex tied to a Totem Pole with a Crystals above that he is trying to reach. Crash then slams and chases a Worm and uses it to get up to the Totem Pole, Crash then lands on the narrow platform with the Crystal causing it to collapse, thus sending Cortex, still tied to a piece of the Totem Pole, down the River. Papu Papu then orders all the Tribesmen to chase Crash. After Crash escapes the Tribesmen, he finds Cortex at Farmer Ernest's Farm, where Ernest explain that the Market is tomorrow and his Wumpa Trees won't grow, because of the Worms infesting his land, and that if Crash rids his farm of them, he will give him a Power Crystal. Instead of taking his offer, Cortex paralyzes Ernest and takes the Crystal. Crash then uses Cortex to smash the Worms, thus producing Wumpa Trees used as platforms. Crash and Cortex encounter the Evil Twins agsain, where they reveal their from the Tenth Dimension, and then they bring a Totem God statue to life to kill them. After defeating the Statue, the Evil Twins then leave. Cortex then gets the idea to go to his Iceberg Lab saying that they're not beaten yet. Cortex then warps away, telling Crash to follow him, Crash then comes upon a Beach where he finds a Boat that will take him to Cortex's Iceberg Lab. Part 2 - Iceberg Lab Crash then arrives at the Iceberg Lab where he finds Cortex, who attempts to open the doors of it but they are apparently frozen shut, Cortex then tells Crash that he knows another way into the Iceberg Lab. After Crash follows Cortex, he finds Cortex with a Crystal dealing with some of his Penguin Minions, where he attempts to bribe them with fish Levels ﻿ Crates and Collectibles Crates: Basic Crate, Crash Crate, Mystery Crate, TNT Crate, Nitro Crate﻿, Iron Crate, Outline Crate, Aku Aku Crate, Activation Crate, Locked Crate, Uka Uka Crate, Detonator Crate, Nitro Switch Crate, Cortex Crate, Nina Crate, Arrow Crate, Iron Arrow Crate, Ammo Crate. Collectibles: Aku Aku, Wumpa Fruit, Clear Gem, Purple Gem, Red Gem, Blue Gem, Green Gem, Yellow Gem, Crystal. Characters Crash Bandicoot: A Genitically enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot and Main Protagonist of the seires. Doctor Neo Cortex: An Evil Scientist and main Antagonist of the series. Evil Twins: Two genitaclly enhanced Parrots from the Tenth Dimesnion and main Antagonists of the Game. Nina Cortex: Cortex's beloved young and bionic Niece﻿. Coco Bandicoot: Crash's smart and genitically enhanced Sister. Dingodile: A genitcally enhanced combination of a Dingo and a Crocodile. Doctor N. Gin: A deranged Rocket Scientist and right-hand man of Cortex. Doctor Nitrus Brio: An evil scientist and previous right hand man of Cortex. Doctor Nefarious Trophy: Evil Scientist and master of time and old ally of Cortex. Madame Amberly: Founder of the Academy of Evil. Aku Aku: The spirit of a Witch Doctor encarnated in a special mask and sidekick of Crash. Uka Uka: Evil Brother of Aku Aku. Papu Papu: Cheif of the Tribesmen on N. Sanity Island. Farmer Ernest: A genitically enhanced Emu working as a Farmer. Cameo Characters Crunch Bandicoot: A genitically enhanced super strong Bandicoot. Pinstripe Potoroo: A genitically enhanced Ganster-like Potoroo. Polar: Pet Polar Bear of Crash. Nitrous Oxide: Alien from the planet Gasmoxia. Tiny Tiger: A genitically enhanced super strong Tasmanian Tiger. Koala Kong: A genitically enhanced super strong Koala. Ripper Roo: A genitically enhanced insane Kangaroo. Enemies Monkey: Blue Monkeys living on N. Sanity Island. Fish: Different colored Fish being launched from a Water Spout. Crab: Crabs living on N. Sanity Beach and the Jungle. Skunk: Skunks living in the Jungles. Tribesman: Various Natives living on N. Sanity Island. Venus Fly Trap: Large carnivorous Plants living natively on N. Sanity Island. Worm: Large Green Worms living on N. Sanity Island. 100% Requirements ﻿To gain 100% in the game, you must collect six Gems, one Clear, five Colored, in each level. There are 96 Gmes to collect in the game. Once all gems are collected, a secret ending Video will be unlocked. Category:Games